1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a manufacturing method therefor, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having one surface on which a mirror and an image are displayed and the other surface on which an image is displayed, and a manufacturing method for the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device has a display area in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix form on a substrate, and the flat panel display device displays an image by selectively applying a data signal to the pixels through scan and data lines electrically connected to each of the pixels.